Nightmare
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin comes home after she is in prison for six months for something she didn't do. What will happen with Jason and Robin? Will they find there way back to each other after what happened to Robin in prison? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


NIGHTMARE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters you recognize

A/N: 2002/2003 after Brenda comes home and she is married to Jason

PROLOGUE

Robin was relieved that she was getting out. This was going to be her first day of freedom. She had been locked up in prison for six months. Six months of hell. She was raped and beat by the guards.

The truth finally came out that she didn't kill anyone. She had been working at a strip club as a waitress and this guy kept asking her out and she kept telling him no. He started sending her presents which she thought was cute until they became inappropriate gifts. She called the police and they said they could do nothing about what he was doing and when he was murdered she was the prime suspect since he had stalked her and she had called the police on him when he broke into her place and they could do nothing because there was no evidence, but they used it against her in court after she was arrested for his murder.

Frisco and Sean heard about it and when she was found guilty for murdering him that is when they started looking into James Kilpatrick's murder. It took Frisco, Sean, her Mom and surprise her father was alive and the four of them investigated and it took them six months but they found the evidence to clear her and put the person who really killed him in prison. The damage to Robin had been done. She had been severely abused. When Sean, Frisco, Anna and Robert found the medical records on Robin they found out she had been raped and abused. She was in to see the nurse and doctor a lot because of the abuse she suffered.

The Robin who came out of the prison was different than when she went in. She had been through hell. They knew this and were surprised when she decided to go back to Port Charles to recuperate and get her life the way she wanted it. No one was going to tell her anything anymore. She would do whatever she wanted. She wanted to go home to Port Charles to recover. Robert and Anna decided to go back to Port Charles to help their daughter. They both took a leave of absence from the WSB so they could help Robin. They were going back to Port Charles and the three of them was wondering how people would react to the three of them coming home. They would soon find out.

CHAPTER ONE

Robert, Anna and Robin step off the plane and knew their lives were about to change. It would take time for Robin to heal if she even could. She was going to have to live with what happened to her in that prison. They didn't know all of what happened to her and she wouldn't tell them except to say she was raped and abused in prison. She wouldn't go into details about her time in that prison.

They go to baggage claim area and get their luggage and they head out of the airport and get a cab.

Robin calls Mac and asks him where he is and he is at the station waiting for some suspects to be brought in, in Luis Alcazar's murder. She knew who Luis Alcazar was, she knew who his brother was. Lorenzo and Luis Alcazar was two of the people that helped put her away in that hell hole, but no one could prove that they were behind it. She hated Lorenzo and Luis and wondered if she would have a chance to put him, Lorenzo in prison where he belonged. Luis was dead it seemed. She wondered if Sonny would kill Lorenzo for her. She knew too much about Lorenzo and his business and that he and Luis had needed an escape goat to keep them out of prison. She was going to enjoy telling Sonny and Jason about Luis and Lorenzo. She had a feeling that they would be interested.

Robin tells the cab driver to take them to the police station. They arrive at PCPD and they get out and get their luggage out and walk into the police station and head to the sergeant and Robin asks, "I would like to see Commissioner Scorpio. I am Robin Scorpio and would like to see my uncle."

"Right away, do you know the way?" The sergeant asks after she shows him her passport.

"We know the way. This is Anna and Robert Scorpio, my parents."

"Of course Miss Scorpio." The sergeant presses the button so she and her parents can go through.

Robin leads the way to Mac's office. She asks one of the detectives if Mac was in his office and he tells her that he is in the interrogation room and should be done arresting Jason Morgan and Brenda Barrett Morgan for Luis Alcazar's murder by now."

Robin says "Thank you, what interrogation room?"

The detective tells and she walks over to it and walks in and everyone is surprised to see Robin. Anna and Robert walk in next.

Mac can't believe his eyes. He can't be seeing Robert also alive.

"I'll explain everything, but not here. Can everyone come with us so we can explain?"

"I don't know who you are and I don't care, you get out now."

"That's my niece and I would suggest you never speak to her like that again, useless you want to land on the floor, D.A. Lansing."

"You are Ric Lansing? How did a screw-up like you get a job as D.A. considering what you used to be?"

"I am a lawyer. A damn good one, Miss Scorpio."

"Yes, I supposed you are, since you were the lawyer that helped Brian Richars put me in prison. Yes I know. He bragged about who was helping him get me convicted of a murder I didn't commit. Ric Lansing, Sonny Corinthos brother who wanted information to put Sonny Corinthos in prison along with Jason Morgan and if I didn't answer question I would go to jail for murder. You underestimated me Lansing. I always land on my feet. You know if I remember the WSB has a warrant out for your arrest. I think I will give Sean Donnelly a call and have you picked up."

"What is the charge?" he smirks, thinking they have no evidence.

"Conspiracy to commit murder among other things. You won't be seeing the outside world for a very long time. I think that is justice after what you and your cohorts did to me, putting me in prison, in that hell hole and I can only hope you like it as much as I did."

"D.A. Lansing I do not like where this is going."

Ric Lansing is now afraid and moves to leave and before anyone can stop Robin, she has him against the wall and is choking him so he can't breathe and says, "You are not leaving here. You are going to be taken to WSB headquarters and arrested. Mom and Dad will you please take him to Sean I want no chance that he will escape from custody?"

"Of course, Luv. If that is what you want." Robert says.

"But darling you will be alone." Anna says.

"Mom I know you and Dad are worried about me, but I need to know he is going to pay for what was done to me in that prison. It will give me relief to know he is taken care of."

"Mac, keep an eye on Robin while we are gone, please." Robert says.

"Of course, I have questions though."

"Wait till we get back to ask." Anna says, worried about her daughter.

"Mom, Dad I will be fine. Now arrest him and go." They read him his rights and takes him out of there.

"Uncle Mac." Robin says, "Is that really Brenda? Is she really alive?"

"Yes, Robs it's really me. I tried calling you and couldn't get a hold of you to tell you I was alive."

"Yeah, well they don't allow you to take your cellphone into prison with you. Six months I spent in that prison and I am just happy that I am out."

"Mac, now that you have no D.A. can we let Jason and Brenda go?" Alexis asks, "Plus the warrant that he had signed by a judge is invalid."

"Yes, I guess so. I'll take you home Robin." Mac says.

"I'm going with Brenda. I need to talk to her and spend time with her."

"Robin, do you think that is a good idea? She lives with Jason."

"Mac, rather you think it's a good idea or not I am going to do it, so get used to it. I will not be told what to do. I am finally free and I will not be told where I can and cannot go."

With that Jason, Brenda, Robin and Alexis leave and they go outside and after putting Robin's luggage into the limo Jason tells Milo to head to Harbor View Towers.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
